


My Favourite Person

by ravenous95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff, Hinata Best Boyfriend Ever, Insecure Kageyama Tobio, Kissing, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Olympics, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenous95/pseuds/ravenous95
Summary: “Do you still want it?”“What?”“Being at the top of the world with me.”Shouyou threw himself at Tobio. His face was cold under his fingertips, his lips dry as Shouyou worshipped them with a kiss.“You dumbass,” he whispered when they parted and bumped his nose with Tobio’s. “Where do you think I am right now?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	My Favourite Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maevethell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevethell/gifts).



> This is a little gift for a very special person!  
> Maeve, I hope you like this little thing! You introduced me to the wonderful world of Haikyuu's fanfictions and without you I would've never had the courage to write and post anything. But most of all, thank you for your support and friendship! <3

“Do you still want it?”

“What?”

“Being at the top of the world with me.”

Shouyou had never thought Tobio could doubt something like that, not when it came down to their relationship, not after so many declarations of trust and faith since their first high school year. But maybe something had changed, maybe reaching Olympics together and losing them altogether took too much out of Tobio. 

He was fighting back tears when he spoke, entering their room, not even waiting for Shouyou to close the door behind them. He’d seen Tobio having a breakdown before but nothing like this and Shouyou’s heart ached so much more than the moment the referee’s whistle signalled the end of the game and with it their defeat.

He knew no word could’ve convinced him, so he did the only thing he could.

His duffle bag didn’t even hit the floor that Shouyou was already throwing himself at Tobio. His face was cold under his fingertips, his lips dry as Shouyou worshipped them with a kiss. Tobio kissed him back, but Shouyou could feel he was still tense. He brought his hands on his boyfriend’s back and left soothing circle through the fabric of the t-shirt.

“You dumbass,” he whispered when they parted and bumped his nose with Tobio’s. “Where do you think I am right now?”

“If I’d set a better ball to you at the end―”

“It was the fifth set, and we went well past the fifteenth point. It was a nerve-racking situation, Tobio. Nobody’s blaming you besides... well, you. And you shouldn’t.”

“But I―I imagined our first Olympics together different, so much different.”

Oh, Shouyou did too. He had managed to calm down after the game, but his eyes still stung at the thought that that year they’re done for, but that didn’t mean he wanted to quit nor that he didn’t want to play with Tobio anymore.

“It felt like I was back in middle school, and somehow I managed to toss a ball impossible to hit even for you―”

“Hush, please,” Shouyou cut him off, with a little pleading note in his voice. “You’ll embarrass yourself if you continue. Tomorrow you’ll be upset at the both of us, so please stop right here with this nonsense.” He took Tobio’s face in his hands and looked at Tobio’s eyes. In the dim light that came from outside, the blue had turned almost black and somehow that colour made them softer, more vulnerable. Shouyou thumbed Tobio’s jaw. “That’s what it is. Loosing is no fun, but playing with you? That’s what I’ve always wanted.”

Shouyou saw the retort blooming on Tobio’s lips but he wasn’t going to let it happen. He kissed him instead and started helping him getting out of his clothes, all the while pushing him to the bedroom.

Shouyou had never seen Tobio drink anything besides water, milk and energetic drinks―not even a drop of _sake_ to celebrate a victory, he simply didn’t like alcohol―but he’d figured out by now that this was exactly what a drunk Tobio would’ve looked like. Sad, insecure Tobio was way worse than bossy Tobio. It didn’t happened often, only when his tiredness and stress level were at their peak, and only when something triggered bad memories from his middle school years. Shouyou was always there to center him―and bring him back to his usual grumpy self―, that being him listening over the phone while he was still in Rio, or them hugging in the bed until Tobio fell asleep.

This time, though, something was different and Shouyou didn’t like it one bit.

When they both were only in their boxers, Shouyou took Tobio’s hand, intertwining their fingers together, and finally guided him to one of the two beds.

“I’m not sure what happened in your stupid brain, Bakageyama, but I won’t be defeated.”

His knee sank in the mattress and Tobio’s fell on it too when Shouyou tugged at his hand.

“Did you tell the truth?” Tobio asked while they lied down facing each other.

Shouyou felt the urge to touch Tobio’s hair that had fallen into his eyes but doing so would’ve meant to let go of his hand and he wasn’t sure that was a good idea. “What?”

“You’re already at the top of the world,” Tobio muttered, and Shouyou almost laughed at his face. His way of being sheepish was so funny sometimes, like now, when he was too embarrassed to speak out but stubborn enough to look you right in the eye.

Shouyou managed to suppress his laugh and turned it into a bright smile. The first after many, many hours. “We _are_ , yes.”

This time it was Tobio’s turn to drag him in for a kiss. It was different, though. His nails scratched a little on Shouyou’s nape, and it would’ve made him shiver in another situation, but this wasn’t sexual. This was a different kind of urge, the one where they both needed to feel each other’s skin to know they were together and not countries apart, to chase comfort in each other’s arms with nothing between them, as they’d always been with one another, nothing but honest―sometimes even brutally so―, baring their flaws and giving their all. 

Shouyou hugged him tight while Tobio shifted them both, putting himself almost on top of him, his tongue breaking the line of Shouyou’s lips and loving him. Shouyou couldn’t describe this fast and demanding kiss with no other words than loving and caring.

Breathless, they parted, and Shouyou hid his face in the crook of Tobio’s neck. “I love you, I love your crazy sets, I love every part of Kageyama Tobio, so please don’t ever doubt it. Don’t ever doubt my heart.”

In his arms, Tobio shook a little before slumping on Shouyou and taking the breath out of him once again.

“You crazy―” Shouyou exhaled trying to roll Tobio off his chest. “Do you want me to die?”

Tobio didn’t answer, he just scooted up close, put his head on Shouyou’s shoulder hugging his waist.

“Ah, if only I could tell around the tale of a cute, sentimental Kageyama Tobio! No one would believe me!”

Tobio snorted through his nose and the air tickled Shouyou’s skin. “You better not.”

Shouyou smiled and thought they were okay. Tobio was going to be okay as long as they had each other.

***

It was only the morning after that Shouyou thought he could’ve done more.

He was the first to wake up, strangely enough, and he savoured this moment in which he could watch his boyfriend sleep. A wrinkle laid between Tobio’s brows, a pout bringing down the edges of his mouth. Shouyou smiled and smoothed the lines on his forehead and, like a magic, Tobio’s mouth relaxed too.

Was he still haunted by the nightmare of his middle school years? Could it be he still felt alone both on the court and outside of it?

Shouyou knew well enough it had always been in Tobio’s mind: He’d thought he was alone and acted like it only to end up abandoned by his friends and teammates. Things with Kindaichi-kun and Kunimi-kun had been great lately, they came over for dinner once too, but maybe during Tobio’s breakdowns, the nightmare crawled out of the shadows and clung to his skin.

Shouyou’s fingers brushed away Tobio’s fringe from his face and then stroked his hair as he wanted to do the night before. They were soft and thin, black like a raven’s feathers he was sure he could see a blue hue to them too. And like a raven, Tobio could be mistook for an unpleasant fellow to someone, always pouting, demanding the others to do better, to be better, but oh the blessing of truly knowing him. He was a cupcake, period. A little crunchy, maybe, but with a soft and sweet heart.

He was still enjoying the feeling of the hair through his fingers like rivulets of water when Tobio cracked an eye open and stared at him.

“Stop messing with them.”

It was Shouyou’s turn to pout. “You always fiddle with mine all the time.”

“You don’t have a murderous hairstylist for a sister.” Tobio yawned middle sentence, but before Shouyou could say or do anything, he took Shouyou’s hand and kissed it.

This brought up Shouyou’s thought from before. He straddled Tobio’s waist and took his face in his hands once again. “I always have fun with you, y’know?”

“What―”

But Shouyou didn’t let him finish, he didn’t really need an answer. “You’re my―”

And of course Tobio had a different idea since he abruptly sat up, almost hitting Shouyou’s head with his own. “Stop interrupting me! If you ask a question then listen to my answer, you boke.”

“No, it’s _you_ who needs to listen. Carefully. You need to understand,” Shouyou said, placing his hand over Tobio’s mouth. “You’re my favourite player. You’re my favourite person. Is this enough to make you believe me? I won’t lie about volleyball, I won’t lie about my life either, and I’m not lying when I say you have pretty good friends―”

Tobio broke free, Shouyou’s wrists enclosed in his fists. “Enough.” And with that he kissed Shouyou again.

“Was I that a pain in the ass yesterday?” Tobio asked when they cuddled a little more.

Shouyou disentangled himself from Tobio’s hug and laughed. “You always are, Tobio.”

“You too, you scrub!” Tobio shouted outraged and shoving Shouyou so hard that he almost fell out of the bed.

Tobio stood up quickly and headed to the bathroom.

“You better be grateful to have a boyfriend like me!” Shouyou answered throwing clothes at Tobio’s back. “There’s no one else that would cope with you like me, you brat!”

Tobio turned around before closing the bathroom door and smiled, one of his beautiful, dazzling smiles that made Shouyou’s cheeks flush. “I know.”

Oh how Shouyou loved that moody man. It was a love so great it could’ve driven him crazy. In all truth, it did.

He let himself fall on the bed again, enjoying the sensation of cool sheets against his back, watching the sunlight enter from the windows.

They’d lost, yes. But outside there was a beautiful day and inside Shouyou felt only happiness. They were good and they’ll always be.

**Author's Note:**

> And thank y'all for reading this short fic! I don't know why my Kageyama turned out so insecure, I wasn't planning it lol.  
> Let me know in the comments what you think and help me improve :)


End file.
